


High Hopes Low Momentum Sequel

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: High Hopes Low (Blank) [66]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), High Hopes Low Rolls (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hospitals, i got lazy with the name I apologisem, i guess this is a part two, mentions of major character injury, tws for:, ventilators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: The aftermath of “High Hopes Low Momentum” but I was too lazy to come up with a really good name. Probably won’t be very long.
Series: High Hopes Low (Blank) [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692196
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	High Hopes Low Momentum Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> TWs should be listed in tags. There might be a sequel to that other really Paddy-whumping fic soon, I couldn’t remember what it was called and I never actually wrote a sequel so…yeah. Here you go with this sequel.

It had been a week, and Paddy was still deeply unconscious.

Hashaan wasn’t surprised, actually. It had been a bad crash, and she had seen the other cars. Rook, Malark, and Gwing had taken several days to wake up, too. Torlin and Gimgar were up earlier, since they hadn’t been too badly hurt (just a little shaken and concussed, a broken arm on Gimgar’s part and a sprained ankle on Torlin’s). Paddy was the only one still in the hospital (the others had _insisted_ on being home when he woke up, and Hashaan didn’t have the heart to tell them no).

Reaching over, Hashaan gently touched Paddy’s arm. “Ze others are fine, Paddy. Take your time. Ve can vait.” She reassured quietly, listening to him breathing with the help of a ventilator. There was some noise at the door and she glanced over to see Malark stumbling in with Mina and Terra behind him.

“We tried to stop him from getting out of the car. He threatened to find another way into the hospital.” Mina explained weakly, and Hashaan glanced at the assassin as he made his way over to Paddy’s other side and slumped down in the chair. Crossing his arms, he held Hashaan’s gaze, as if daring her to try and kick him out.

+

About three days later, Hashaan was in Paddy’s room when one of the nurses was checking up on him.

In the middle of…well, Hashaan wouldn’t quite describe it as a _dream_ , seeing as Paddy was very nearly comatose, the nurse paused and then looked him over. “Is everything alright?” Hashaan asked, looking over, and the nurse blinked a few times before touching Paddy’s head.

“It’s…hard to explain. I think…as far as I can tell, Mr Whitlaw should be in a deeper level of unconsciousness than he is. I think we’ll have to wait. Let me know if he starts moving, just push that button.” The nurse indicated, and Hashaan watched as she walked away and then turned back to Paddy as the others were allowed back inside. Rook had dragged himself, crutches and all, from their hotel room to the hospital, and Zenya was curled around his shoulders. The pair were a bit of a sight—Rook with his cast leg and the both of them wrapped in bandages like they were halfway to taking off Halloween mummy costumes.

He’d shown up about three minutes after Ryce called asking if Hashaan had seen them.

Apparently, a three-mile walk with crutches and a pseudodragon meant absolutely nothing to Rook. He rolled his wrist, wincing when the tendons let out an odd sound, and then looked to Hashaan as he settled into his chair. “I had to convince Gwing to stay behind. She wasn’t very happy about it.”

Laughing, Hashaan looked to Paddy. “I do not zink zat Ryce is happy vith you, either. You might have to apologise ven ve get back.” Rook laughed weakly, and Zenya hopped down to rub up against Paddy’s less-bandaged hand.

“How is he?”

“Not much change. Sometimes I vorry he may never vake up.”

“Don’t talk like that.” She looked to him, and he held her gaze with a fierce determination. “Paddy’s tough. He’s handled worse than this.”

Hashaan glanced back at Paddy, then frowned slightly. “Did his hand move?” Her voice was soft, and she and Rook both studied the wood elf’s hand for a few moments. He was in really bad shape—being impaled by a broken steering wheel and fractured dashboard would do that to someone. If he stayed unconscious, she wouldn’t be shocked.

After a moment, Paddy’s fingers twitched, and Rook and Hashaan glanced at once another.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m ending this one here. Next up is a crackfic. Like, seriously, you might read it and just…it’s weird.


End file.
